Inquisition Triangle
by Hockeywife
Summary: Two men fight for the love of the Inquisitor
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alweyna Lavellan stood in the war room of Haven. Her right hand resting on her chin while the hand that bares the mark firmly held her elbow in place. Had you not seen her in battle one might mistake her for a dainty common elf, but she was so much more than that. She was after all the Herald. Dark brown hair brushed into her line of sight, she impatiently blew it out of sight.

"It's not like Leliana to be late" she said examining the board. On the opposite end stood the Commander Cullen looking at her just as intensely as if trying to read her thoughts.

"With Josie meeting with the Orlesian ambassador I'm afraid we either plot our next move or call it a wash." He said with a crooked grin. "If you stare any harder, I'm afraid that the board might melt" he said leaning over it trying to divert her attention.

"Sorry Cullen," she said running a hand through her stray hairs. "Corypheus' threat just has me thinking about five steps ahead of myself"

"Like in chess?" He asked tilting his head to the side. Finally he had found an in, something to discuss with her. Secretly Cullen had been admiring the Herald since her arrival at Haven. Now he had finally found something outside of discussing templars and mages with her.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that." She said smiling.

"Would you...I mean that is if you have any interest...although I don't suppose you have much time to..."he said rubbing his hand on the back of his neck nervously. Before he could finish his sentiment the door to the war room flung open with abandon

"Lavellan would you please tell Sera to stop shooting arrows in the tavern. She's frightening everyone and you're the only one she listens to." Leliana stormed angrily

"Well if Maryden would stop singing the bloody song about her she'd probably stop." Alweyna giggled.

"Ladies we do have other matters to attend to" Cullen said disrupting the discord. Alweyna and Sera had become fast friends in Haven, it was no secret. Unfortunately not too many others enjoyed the same bond. "Herald, what is your next move?"

"I'm taking a team out tomorrow to the Western Approach. ". She responded with confidence. "Professor Frederic is hoping for our services with the Abyssal high dragon. He could be a good acquisition for the inquisition."

"A dragon? Is that safe?" Cullen quickly responded with fear in his voice "one wrong move and the fate versus Corypheus could be over"

"I'm confident in my team." She responded crossing her arms across her chest.

"Cullen may have a point Lavellan. Couldn't we be better used heading to Redcliffe?"

"Redcliffe can wait." She responded. "Come dawn Sera, Bull, Solas and I will make our trek."

"Solas?" Cullen choked back. "Could Vivienne not be as helpful?" He asked attempting to hide his jealousy. Cullen had noticed Solas interest in Lavellan and was slightly jealous of their bond over magic and elven culture.

"Sera will be using dual daggers, I need two up front and two in back. Vivienne would overload us in front." She said confidently

"Why not use her as an archer then? Even it up?" He asked again sternly

"Commander," she started slightly annoyed "you choose how you command your army, and I choose how to command mine. Sera, Bull, Solas. Leliana can you send word to scout Harding?"

"Right away Herald." She said nodding as Alweyna turned to leave before shaking her head at Cullen. Once she was out of the room she said quietly "you'll never get her that way."

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about" Cullen said arms folded across his chest. Leliana gave a grin and shook her head again.

"You can't fool me Commander" she said

Later that night...

"Sera, a word" Leliana said pulling her away from the crowded tavern.

"Look your Left-handlyness, I'm sorry, I swear that I didn't know your crows were allergic to raisins when I fed them those cookies." She said arms raised in surrender.

"No Sera...wait you what?" She shook her head "Nevermind. You're on Alweyna's team. You also have spy talent. I need your skills."

"Well Spymaster what I do is for fun. For the little people you know? I'm not doing things for the stuffed shirts in the front row"

"No, no." Leliana said. "I need some information. On Solas and Alweyna."

"Look what goes on in their tent after dark is none of my business." She shook her head.

"So you're saying that they..."

"Look, Leli, can I call you Leli? Well anyway even if I can't doesn't matter. Leli, I know jack shit about what they're doing. Nor do I have an interest. I'm just joking about the tent stuff but they do take walks together, talk about elfy stuff I think. That's of no interest to me whatsoever."

"Could you just...shadow them a bit for me?"

"Whys this so important to you?" Sera asked raising an eyebrow in suspicion. "You bards are a strange lot"

"I simply don't want the Herald doing anything that she may later regret, that could break up the team." Leliana reached underneath her cloak and pulled out a small sack "here...for your silence and cooperation. Just don't feed them to my crows" she said sternly walking away.

Sera opened the sack to see a dozen freshly baked cookies from the kitchen "andraste's eyballs! These'll definitely help for the road" she smiled as she went to hide them away from sight.

"Makers balls we've been walking all day. Isn't this as good as any a place to camp?" Sera said exhausted as she begrudgingly put one foot in front of the other.

"Just a little further...I remember this location from one of my many journeys in the fade." Solas said.

"Blech...blah blah blah...the fade is that all you talk about?"sera asked annoyed.

"I quite like the stories." Alweyna said with a smile as she shared a smile with Solas.

"I'm sorry Sera, perhaps if my stories were about spirits throwing spirit essence at each other it might be more interesting."

"Well yeah." She replied. "Bull can't you crouch down and I'll ride on your back yeah? I mean you are part animal right?"

"Oh sure Sera. And in the morning you can milk my udders for your breakfast." Bull said with a laugh. The two continued to banter as Solas and Alweyna journeyed ahead to camp.

"Those two are quite a pair. I don't know who's worse, them or Cass and Varrick." Alweyna said with a laugh.

"Indeed" Solas nodded. "They're both so self loathing I'm not sure who's worse."

"Interesting for you to say Solas as you don't identify with any particular elven culture." Alweyna answered

Solas paused. It wasn't often that he was outwitted, but he was happy to be at this point. His admiration for the Herald had grown quickly. "And here we are." Solas said as he set down his pack to set up camp.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Solas sat in the evening twilight, stars just becoming visible around him. The team had been in the Western approach for what had felt like weeks, perhaps it had just been days. A varghest scurried around just a safe enough distance away that he didn't feel the need to alert the others nor pull his staff out be on the alert. He watched as it looked for prey, something to eat in this massive desolation. Those were the only words to describe it.

"Massive desolation..." he said quietly to himself in a peaceful.

"Copper for your thoughts?" Alweyna sat down beside him a cup of tea in hand. It was oddly cold for a night in the desert.

"Nothing really. I was just pondering one of the many elusive mysteries of how desolate this place is yet so full of life"

"Solas you're positively confusing sometimes." She smiled and shook her head. "I'm afraid I'm not much of a mystic for a mage...but I do make a wonderful dried elf root and rashvine tea. The rashvine I picked yesterday. The elf root isn't fresh I'm afraid." She offered the cup towards him.

"You know I detest tea." He said turning up his nose. "But I do suppose I could try some" he softened and took the cup.

"It promotes vitality and health. It's worth it" she smiles. "It'll keep you young" she smiled.

Solas thought to himself 'if only she knew...'

"I'm afraid our companions turned in for the night. We must not be much company" Alweyna said taking another long sip.

"No I'm afraid bull smuggled some sort of grog and they broke it out while you were looking for herbs" Solas chuckled. "Have you given much thought to your specialization field?"

"Yes. Knight enchanter." She said confidently.

"You want to be a Templar? Surely you'd prefer something that takes more intellect."

"Solas you sound like a bit of a magic snob." She said defensively. "It's a perfectly good use of magic"

"Oh yes, and become a lyrium addict while we are at it. Perhaps our dear commander could tell you something about that."

"Cullen is not an addict. He hasn't taken lyrium since his Templar days." Alweyna said rising striking her cup to the ground. "Goodnight Solas."

Solas didn't really disagree with her path, though it wouldn't be his choice. He wanted to test her to see her strength and commitment to the path. What he really wanted to do was to enter her tent and kiss her passionately. He knew that he never could.

"Look at that beast Sera." Bull said beating his chest with his fist. "The neon spots...the hate in its eyes...oh this is gonna be fun!"

"You think if I jumped on her back she'd take me for a ride?" Sera asked daggers at the ready.

"Such children." Solas shook his head staff at the ready.

"On my Mark team." Alweyna ignored. "Show her no mercy bull. Go!"

"You got it boss!" He said as he thundered towards the beast hammer in hand striking at her to throw her off balance. Sera daggers at the ready lunged quickly into the shadows lurking around her invisibly. The rifts opened overhead draining the dragon of her powers as Alweyna launched her ice atfacks.

"One more charge and she's down." She yelled over the crowd, head turned to face Solas she yelled "send a veil strike!"

At that moment in her blind spot, the dragon had managed to knock her down.

"Alweyna!" Solas yelled as she fell to the ground. He couldn't break his focus as the finished off the dragon, but Alweyna was obviously hurt, possibly fatally. "Nobody touch her." Solas said as the group gathered over her, dragon carcass in the background. "We must get her to Haven immediately."


End file.
